On ne revient jamais en arrière
by Dahab
Summary: Hermione se prépare pour la chasse aux Horcruxes. En empruntant les livres du défunt Albus Dumbledore, elle découvre un mystérieux journal aux pouvoirs étranges. Elle ne s'en doutera qu'après l'incident qui la transportera cinquante ans en arrière.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit de nulle part. Aveuglant, effrayant, silencieux mais fracassant. Avec un incroyable pouvoir d'arrêter momentanément le temps, de couper tous les sens, de rompre le souffle, et faire fuir les âmes.  
>A peine parti, tout ne devint plus que néant.<p>

Hermione tombait.  
>Dans cette obscurité affamée on ne distinguait que la jeune fille, enveloppée d'un drapé blanc aveuglant. La tête basculée vers l'arrière, les cheveux lâchés ondulant et se révoltant contre le sens de sa chute, le visage sans expression, quasiment serein, le tissu battant l'air avec force et silence, ce tableau avait quelque chose de beau et fascinant ; était-ce dû à la position gracieuse de la jeune femme, une jambe légèrement pliée touchant l'autre de la pointe de son pied finement ouvragé, le dos souplement cambré, le cou allongé, le menton levé, une main tendue vers le haut, semblant vouloir réclamer avec douceur une semblable juchée un peu plus loin… ? Ou plutôt à ses cheveux bruns, sa peau satinée, contrastant avec la blancheur divine de son habit ? Elle semblait luire dans les ténèbres, elle si lumineuse, l'obscurité si noire…<br>Mais quelque chose intriguait ce décor. Si cette chute semblait se faire dans le vide, on anticipait l'arrivée, le choc d'un sol, dur, impitoyable. Le pauvre ange déchu exprime alors clairement sa douleur, le corps convulsant dans les airs, le visage tordu par la torture, des larmes lâches s'envolant loin au dessus d'elle…Sans aucun cri. Comme étouffée par une force invisible  
>Tout sembla se faire au ralenti.<br>Le corps parut toucher le socle de ce monde infini, sa position jurant avec celle qu'aurait un homme allongé. On ne pouvait cependant pas se cacher qu'elle ne dormait assurément pas.  
>Le visage allongé le long de la joue, les yeux rivés vers sa main toujours tendue, cette fois devant son regard sombre, ses ne reflétaient plus de vie.<br>Pas de blessure ni de sang. Sa chute était aussi violente que celle d'une plume, mais avait apparemment suffi à la tuer.  
>Mais d'où diable venait-elle ? Quel monstre aveugle aurait pu précipiter tant de beauté et d'innocence ostensible dans tant de noirceur et de mal ?<br>Où était-elle ?  
>Peu importe, rien de toutes ces réponses ne changerait quelque chose à ce qui venait advenir. Rien ne pourrait remédier à ce que l'on a vu, aucun amour, aucune magie ne pourrait la ramener parmi les mortels vivants, aussi forte pourrait-elle être…<p>

Elle était morte.


	2. Une lumière dorée

Chapitre 1

Une lumière dorée

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.

Haletante, elle s'assit sur son lit pour mieux contrôler sa respiration. La sueur glacée sur son corps la faisait trembler de froid, son débardeur humide collait le long de son dos.  
>Une fois calmée, elle entreprit de nouer ses cheveux épars et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour lever les stores.<br>La lumière matinale illumina la pièce désordonnée, négligée. Des livres s'entassaient sur un bureau vacillant, mais aussi sur le sol, les tables de chevet, et le lit, dont les draps, froissés par un sommeil agité, avaient besoin d'être tendus.  
>La jeune fille commença à ranger sa chambre. La fatigue avait dessiné des cernes sous ses yeux, l'insomnie l'avait un peu amaigri. On sentait de la colère dans sa façon de disposer ses livres en piles ordonnées, sa mélancolie lorsqu'elle cachait les recueils magiques dans un sac à main en perles auquel elle lança préalablement un sort d'Extension indétectable. Elle se préparait à quitter son foyer, pour rejoindre les Weasley au Terrier! Là bas l'attendait une grande partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, venue avec l'intention de faire quitter Harry Potter la maison de sa dernière famille en toute sécurité ! Cela aurait dû la rendre enjouée, excitée...pourtant, non.<br>La chambre était enfin propre, si l'on ne prenait pas garde à des morceaux de parchemin déchiré, éparpillés sur le tapis, en face du lit. Hermione les ramassa, se rassit sur sa couette et reconstitua distraitement la lettre qu'elle avait reçu il y a de cela trois jours:

Hermione Granger,  
>6, Grant Drive, Eastbourn<p>

Ma très chère,

Pour une élève que je savais tellement pied sur terre qu'elle se refusait l'expression fabuleuse de son Troisième Œil, je vous trouve bien insouciante ! On vous a pourtant si bien appris à ne pas lire d'ouvrages dont la source vous paraît douteuse ! Bien sûr, je ne dis pas cela en voulant offenser la mémoire de notre regretté Albus, mais Dumbledore était un sorcier extraordinairement puissant. Sa bibliothèque devait regorger de grimoires complexes, voire dangereux. Vous n'auriez pas dû les prendre !  
>Vous êtes donc devenue complètement obsédée par ce livre. A quand remonte votre dernière sortie ? Combien de minutes êtes-vous capable de laisser s'écouler avant de vous jeter encore sur ce journal ?<br>Votre rêve incessant a commencé à tourmenter votre esprit dès que vous avez ouvert ce livre, vous l'affirmez vous-même ! Débarrassez-vous en ! Il ne s'agit pas de faire appel à mes dons ancestraux en matière de Divination afin de vous donner une signification à ce rêve, lorsque la cause est aveuglante d'évidence !  
>Ma pauvre petite fille, je comprends votre situation. Vous avez fait oublier à vos parents qu'ils avaient une fille, et vous vous retrouvez désormais seule dans une maison vide. Mais il ne faut pas vous laisser aller, votre rentrée à Poudlard est proche, toute une famille vous y attend.<br>Peut-être que votre instabilité pourrait être contournée si vous me disiez à qui appartient le journal ? Je suis une très bonne confidente et l'auteur de ce livre pourrait m'aider à expliquer vos cauchemars...

Je suis avec vous

Sibylle Trelawney

Hermione poussa un long soupir.  
>- Incendio, murmura-t-elle.<br>Elle regarda la lettre se consumer lentement avant de porter un regard apeuré vers le livre en question, le journal intime à reliure rouge sombre...  
>Sa tête vibrait d'envie de s'emparer de l'ouvrage. Elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à combattre cette puissante obsession, et se précipita vers lui, comme un assoiffé se précipiterait vers de l'eau.<br>C'était son journal...

Hermione s'arrêta en pleine course. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, avant de rejoindre le livre. Arthur, Fred et Georges allaient venir d'un instant à l'autre. Autant être prête.  
>Deux minutes à peine et elle était déjà lovée dans son fauteuil, le livre maudit dans les mains.<br>Elle était dégoûtée par ce qu'il y avait dans ce journal. Au début, par le fait-même qu'il lui ait appartenu. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle commença la lecture pour de bon...  
>C'était à présent comme si elle avait assisté au meurtre de Tom Jedusor Senior. Elle avait lu de la peur, de la peine, du remords, mais pas de regrets.<br>Les coups montés, les humiliations, les cris d'agonie s'enchaînaient après le premier acte. Même les remords avaient disparu, le plaisir avait remplacé la peur, la peine appartenait désormais aux autres.  
>Lord Voldemort ne s'était pas retenu dans ses descriptions.<br>Au dégoût s'ajouta alors une frayeur sans pareille. Hermione détestait Voldemort, comme tout le monde. Il détruisait des vies, démantelait des familles, cachait des morceaux de son âme afin de s'assurer une vie quasi-éternelle. Mais elle avait désormais peur de lui. Non pas de ses pouvoirs -l'union fait la force, c'était tout un monde qui s'opposait à lui-, mais de sa "personne". C'était un monstre, un enfant corrompu par la haine et le rejet. Hanté par un passé lacéré de silences et de solitude tranchants. Sans aucune notion du bien et du mal, pas même instinctive. …goïste, insensible, privé d'amour.  
>Il n'avait rien d'humain.<br>Hypnotisée, Hermione feuilleta les pages assombries par le mal. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule page à lire.  
>Durant cinq minutes silencieuses, sa lecture était calme.<br>Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement, les larmes envahirent ses yeux ternis à une vitesse incroyable, et elle se mit à sangloter, le visage dans les mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière, criant de désespoir. Elle avait sûrement dû lire une autre de ses atrocités...  
>Elle arracha lentement l'ultime page du journal, la plia soigneusement, et la glissa dans sa poche de pantalon. Finalement, les derniers mots de Jedusor avaient quelque chose d'inhabituel...<br>La lecture étant définitivement achevée, la jeune fille essuya ses larmes avec son revers de manche. C'était fini, mais elle était anéantie. Elle referma le livre, et en regarda pour la première fois le dos. Il aurait pu paraître ordinaire, s'il ne s'était pas soudain illuminé en son centre.  
>Surprise, elle le laissa tomber au sol.<br>La lumière s'étendit dans toute la pièce, dorée, puissante sans pour autant être aveuglante.  
>Ne réfléchissant pas, Hermione s'approcha de la source de cette lumière, du centre de la couverture. Dès qu'elle entama le mouvement, elle fut soudain aspirée par le livre. Il y eût comme un éclair, foudroyant le livre, le détruisant à tout jamais et emportant avec lui la lumière scintillante.<br>La chambre était à présent déserte. Bien rangée. On pouvait voir par la fenêtre trois silhouettes dégingandées s'approcher de la maison. Un d'entre eux avait le crâne qui luisait au soleil. Les deux autres marchaient d'un pas joyeux. Deux rouquins à la chevelure flamboyante.  
>La sonnette retentit. Après deux minutes d'attente, on entendit:<p>

- Hermione ! Ouvre ! Tu-Sais-Qui et ses Mangemorts ne va quand même pas venir chez toi à huit heures du matin !

Des rires s'ensuivirent.


	3. Poudlard, Septembre 1944

Chapitre 2

Poudlard, Septembre 1944

Il ne fallut guère plus d'une seconde à Hermione pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'était assurément pas chez elle, à Eastbourn.  
>Elle était allongée sur de l'herbe, humide et fraîche, lui chatouillant le visage et l'incitant à se relever.<br>Une fois debout, elle eut un choc.  
>Un immense château s'imposait devant elle. Tout en pierre antique sombre, ses tours semblaient toucher le ciel de leur toit pointu. Les innombrables fenêtres, de style gothique, projetaient la lumière de l'intérieur sur d'élégantes jardinières entourant les façades de l'édifice.<br>Il faisait nuit.  
>Un son, que l'on sentait venir de loin, s'intensifia et devint bientôt un véritable boucan. Régulier, mais désagréable. Hermione reconnut ce bruit, et leva instinctivement la tête au-dessus d'elle.<br>Des carrosses, à l'ancienne, glissaient dans les airs, tirés par des diligences invisibles. Bien qu'ils soient encore loin, les cliquetis métalliques se faisaient sonores. Hermione devina leur destination.  
>La rentrée des classe était pourtant encore loin...<br>Elle était bel et bien dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. La frayeur s'empara d'elle.  
>Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, cet endroit avait été sa deuxième maison, tout ce qu'elle désirait y avait été, elle n'y avait jamais manqué de rien.<br>C'était à présent le dernier endroit où elle aurait souhaité se trouver. Avec Severus Rogue pour directeur, elle craignait le pire. Les professeurs avaient sûrement du être remplacés par quelques Mangemorts, les nés Moldus devaient être la risée d'une majorité de l'école, et la cible principale à la moindre envie de torture, si naturelle, des évadés d'Azkaban, à présent libérés à tort.  
>Haletante, frissonnante, Hermione tourna le dos au château, et se mit à courir, le plus vite possible le long de l'allée, afin de rejoindre le portail du domaine. Mais, dans l'obscurité, ne sut apercevoir une silhouette grande et mince, qui prévint aussitôt:<p>

- Attenti...

Il était trop tard. Hermione heurta l'individu de plein fouet avant de tomber sur le côté, le front meurtri.  
>L'homme vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes, mais resta debout.<br>Elle ne s'excusa pas. Elle n'avait même pas la force de se relever pour reprendre sa course. Elle était pétrifiée par la peur.

- Il m'arrive de temps en temps de m'arrêter ici, et de contempler ce lieu. Je vous avoue qu'il m'arrive également de vouloir m'enfuir à toutes jambes de cet endroit, rigola l'inconnu.

...Qui n'était pas si inconnu que cela.  
>Cette voix...<br>Paisible et agréable, claire, au timbre si particulier. Douce et confiante.  
>Hermione eut soudain le souvenir d'une journée ensoleillée, à Poudlard même, non loin du lac. Une centaine de personnes, toutes assises, en face d'une tombe blanche... Des centaures, elle n'en avait jamais vu autant, d'ailleurs, sortant discrètement de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, puis une magnifique pluie de flèches, lancées en l'honneur de...<br>"Non, c'est impossible", pensa-t-elle.

- Allons, la Répartition ne va pas tarder à commencer, nous devrions rentrer au château.

Il se pencha vers elle pour lui tendre la main.  
>De plus près, Hermione distingua une longue barbe auburn, des lunettes en demi-lune, protégeant des yeux...bleus, au regard perçant.<br>C'en était trop. Voilà qu'elle voyait des morts, à présent!  
>Le visage qui l'observait exprima alors son étonnement:<p>

- Il me semble par contre ne jamais vous avoir vue lors de mes cours des années antérieures...

Hermione attrapa la main qui lui était offerte. Toujours méfiante, elle s'écarta de lui d'un bon mètre.  
>L'obscurité aveuglant la distance, il était redevenu silhouette.<br>Il était grand, très mince, et portait une longue cape touchant le sol de son exacte extrémité. La pointe de son chapeau, porté légèrement de travers, était négligemment mais élégamment pliée sur le côté.

- Lumos, murmura le sorcier.

Une tiède lumière vint éclairer le visage de l'homme. Hermione dût accepter, malgré tout, ce qu'elle voyait.  
>Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant elle, souriant d'un air serein.<p>

- C'est pas vrai…

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Comment Albus Dumbledore pouvait-il se trouver devant elle en ce moment même ? Deux possibilités lui apparaissaient: soit elle devait être aussi morte que lui, soit tout ce voyage insolite n'était qu'un rêve…un cauchemar, plutôt, puisqu'elle voyait des morts !  
>Hermione balaya ces idées de son esprit. Le choc qu'elle reçut au front lui fit bien mal, elle aurait dû sursauter dans son sommeil et quitter ce monde… Mais qu'avait-t-elle à perdre en s'aventurant ici… Autant s'informer…<p>

- Professeur Dumbledore, demanda-t-elle, la crainte s'estompant petit à petit, sommes-nous bien à Poudlard ?

L'interpellé eut un petit rire, mais répondit tout de même en acquiesçant la tête.  
>- Professeur, cette question vous paraîtra complètement stupide, déplacée et niaise, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir…êtes-vous bel et bien…hum…vivant ?<p>

Cette fois-là, Dumbledore ne put retenir un éclat de rire, sonore et joyeux:  
>- Vous êtes bien étrange, jeune demoiselle! Vous semblez cependant vouloir à tout prix une réponse… Et bien, je vous assure d'être aussi vivant et en bonne santé que vous.<br>Pourriez-vous me dévoiler votre nom ? Je suis certain de ne pas avoir omis un seul élève en essayant de vous identifier, et vous n'êtes apparemment pas une élève de première année, ajouta-t-il en la toisant avec un air docte.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, professeur ! Je suis à Poudlard depuis déjà six ans ! Je ne sais pas comment je viens d'atterrir ici, mais Harry et Ron seront également ici dans quelques instants…

- Excusez-moi, Miss Granger, l'interrompit poliment le directeur, mais je suis absolument sûr de ne pas avoir d'élève de septième année, portant votre nom… Suivez-moi jusqu'au bureau directorial, je suis certain que le professeur Dippet saura trouver une solution à ce problème…

Avec une légère révérence, Dumbledore invita Hermione à le suivre.  
>Ils s'approchaient du portail du château. A la lueur des innombrables chandelles que devinait Hermione suspendues dans les airs, dans le hall d'entrée, elle observa un détail qu'elle aperçut quelques instants auparavant: les cheveux du directeur. Leur couleur était plus proche du brun clair que de l'argenté dont elle avait le souvenir. Et si…<br>Hermione s'arrêta net.  
>Ayant ouvert la porte, s'étant préparé à laisser passer la jeune fille passer devant lui, le directeur mit du temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne le suivait plus.<p>

- Vous m'avez affirmé connaître cette école, lui adressa-t-il patiemment, vous ne devriez pas avoir crainte de ce qui s'y trouve…

Hermione ne l'écoutait pas.  
>Son visage était beaucoup moins ridé, sa barbe beaucoup plus courte, moins grise…<p>

- Professeur, en quelle année sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes au 1er jour de septembre de l'année 1944, lui répondit Dumbledore, ses fins sourcils s'élevant lentement, animés par la surprise.

Tout ce comprenait, à présent.

- Pro-professeur… il doit sûrement y avoir une erreur…  
>Hermione tremblait de tout son corps<p>

- Je crains ne pas vous suivre, Miss. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer…

- Professeur ! Il y a à peine quelques minutes j'étais dans ma chambre, je lisais un…un livre.  
>Et là, une lumière…aveuglante, j'ai été comme aspirée…Professeur, c'était en plein été de l'année 1997 !<p>

D'abord immobile, le sorcier se redressa, le regard vide, le sourire complètement effacé.  
>Il y eut un moment où il observa Hermione avec une pointe de démence dans les yeux, en silence. Il parla soudain:<p>

- Je crois qu'il serait mieux que nous nous rendions à mon bureau, avant d'aller voir le professeur Dippet…  
>Ils marchèrent le long du hall, et s'approchèrent des escaliers principaux. On entendit alors s'ouvrir la porte des souterrains, par où étaient censés venir les première année. Ils vinrent en effet, tous vêtus de noir, d'un pas pressant, se bousculant pour avancer au plus vite. Certains étaient apeurés, d'autres impatients. Cette vision apporta à Hermione un certain soulagement, et esquissa sur son visage un demi-sourire nostalgique.<br>"Décidément, ils les font de plus en plus petits"

"Ron", pensa-t-elle. Il aurait pu la faire rire même en un moment pareil…s'il était là.  
>Arrivant au premier étage, Dumbledore se dirigea vers son bureau, celui du professeur de Métamorphose. Hermione assimila, déglutit et suivit le professeur dans son bureau.<p> 


	4. Rencontre avec l'auteur

Chapitre 3

Rencontre avec l'auteur

Le bureau du professeur était plus petit que la salle circulaire et vaste à laquelle il aurait droit, plus tard, mais on y retrouvait les mêmes objets à l'aspect fragile, bourdonnants. Les couleurs rouge et or qui teintaient le velours des sièges et faisaient briller les reliures des innombrables livres, posés avec soin dans les étagères d'une somptueuse bibliothèque en bois massif, laissaient penser que Dumbledore était directeur de la maison Gryffondor.  
>Au fond de la salle, dans un coin, la Pensine avait été disposée de manière à ce que les rayons de lune puissent éclairer son contenu, à la consistance indéfinissable, argentée et vaporeuse.<br>A gauche des étagères se trouvait un perchoir. L'abreuvoir qui y était fixé, était plein de cendres, qui, à instants réguliers, se soulevaient légèrement.  
>Hermione s'approcha de l'abreuvoir et passa légèrement un doigt sur la petite bosse que formait le tas, et ne fut pas étonnée de découvrir des plumes.<p>

-Fumseck…, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se tourna pour voir Dumbledore, qui affichait son étonnement.

-Vous le connaissez ?

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules.  
>Le professeur alla derrière son bureau et s'assit. Après avoir invité son hôte à faire de même, il inspira lentement, et avec un air soudain on ne peut plus sérieux, commença :<p>

-Je vous écoute, Miss. Racontez-moi votre chemin jusqu'ici.

-Bien, professeur. J'étais donc chez moi, à Eastbourn. J'attendais que Arthur et les jumeaux Weasley arrivent… Les Weasley sont une famille…

-Vous n'avez pas compris, Hermione, l'interrompit Dumbledore, je désire savoir ce qui s'est passé juste avant que vous vous retrouviez à Poudlard, et à une époque qui ne semble pas être la vôtre…

-Excusez-moi. Je lisais un…un livre. En fait, il s'agit d'un journal intime. Je le lisais depuis le début de l'été, et je venais d'en achever les dernières pages. A peine fermé, il s'est comme…illuminé, au niveau du centre de sa couverture. Et j'ai été aspirée…par le livre.

Hermione se sentait complètement stupide après avoir fini sa description. Son incident était invraisemblable et ne semblait même pas tenir debout. Elle-même ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qui lui était arrivé. Ses joues étaient en feu. Elle ne mentait pas.  
>Heureusement, son interlocuteur paraissait la croire :<p>

-Ce journal peut-être été ensorcelé… Mais à ma connaissance, on ne remonte pas le temps avec une incantation, ou un simple maniement de baguette…

-J'ai peut-être une information qui devrait vous intéresser, concernant ce journal.

-Quelle est-elle ?

-Il a appartenu à Tom Jedusor.

Dumbledore devait sûrement avoir déjà rencontré Voldemort en 1943… Oui, la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte il y a un demi-siècle, par rapport à son époque…  
>Une vision d'horreur lui vint à l'esprit.<br>Voldemort était sans doute à Poudlard en ce moment. En tant qu'élève.  
>Hermione leva les yeux vers le professeur. Celui-ci semblait être en proie à de profondes réflexions. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard vide, le reste de son corps immobile.<br>Quelques minutes plus tard, il parla:

-Vous avez donc lu le journal intime de Tom Jedusor, et vous êtes retrouvée à l'endroit-même, et à l'époque où il est susceptible de l'avoir écrit… D'où vous-êtes vous procurée son journal ?

Gênée, elle répondit :

-Suite à votre… décès, je vous ai…emprunté la plupart des livres de votre bibliothèque. Nous allions commencer la recherche des Horcruxes et nous avions besoin d'ouvrages qui puissent mieux nous expliquer le moyen de les détruire…

-De quels Horcruxes parlez-vous ?

-De ceux de Voldemort.

Devant le regard perplexe de Dumbledore, Hermione raconta tout.  
>Le passé de Tom Jedusor, ravagé par les meurtres et la création d'Horcruxes ; sa nouvelle identité, sous le nom de Voldemort, son recrutement de partisans, la Marque des Ténèbres, la tentative de meurtre de Harry Potter, sa résurrection… elle prit soin de ne rien oublier de son récit.<br>Elle avait parlé pendant près d'une heure et demi, sans s'arrêter. Le directeur l'écoutait religieusement, avide d'informations, et ne parla qu'à la fin du discours :

-Ainsi, il a tout de même mal tourné…  
>Tout cela est de ma faute. Il m'a même tué.<p>

Il se leva brusquement, fit les cent pas, allant de temps à autre vers sa Pensine y déposer des souvenirs ou des idées brumeuses, tout en parlant très bas, très vite, si bien que Hermione ne put rien distinguer.  
>Puis il commença à poser plusieurs questions, auxquelles elle n'avait pas de réponse : « Quand me suis-je procuré son journal ? »… « Quelqu'un l'a-t-il lu juste avant vous ? »…<p>

-Professeur, je n'en sais absolument rien. Je me souviens par contre de presque tout ce que j'ai lu dans ce journal…

-Merci, Miss. Veuillez vous rendre à la Pensine, et déposez-y ce dont vous vous rappelez.

Le filament d'un blanc nacré que décolla la jeune fille de sa tempe était étonnamment long et épais. Elle savait qu'elle ne déposait pas que ses souvenirs de lecture, restés intacts, mais également sa peur, à l'issue de sa lecture. « Quel monstre… », pensait-elle.

-Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Miss Granger. Ce voyage a du vous faire un choc, et ça ne doit être que peu comparé à votre fatigue. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dippet, où nous discuterons de votre séjour à Poudlard.  
>Hermione acquiesça.<p>

-Je pense tout de même qu'il vaut mieux n'informer qui que ce soit au sujet de Tom. Nous interviendrons à ce sujet plus tard. Le temps que vous vous habituiez à 1943, à ses élèves, qu'en dites vous ?

-Professeur…

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa dernière requête, qui lui était la plus importante, mais espérait encore un peu :

-Je pourrai retourner un jour … d'où je viens ?  
>Dumbledore la consola du regard, compatissant. Après un long soupir de culpabilité, il annonça :<p>

-Je suis désolé, Miss, mais les voyages temporels ne se font que dans le passé… ces phénomènes sont irréversibles, et même par accident, il est impossible de se projeter dans le futur. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Ils marchèrent en silence, en route vers le bureau directorial. La Répartition était déjà terminée, les élèves devaient être dans leur dortoirs, à attendre leur premier jour de cours.  
>Tout était silencieux.<br>Hermione ne cessait de pleurer. Son visage était inexpressif, elle ne sanglotait pas. Les larmes faisaient tout le travail. Elles étaient brûlantes, et ruisselaient sur son visage, atteignaient son menton, se rejoignaient, et tombaient par grosses gouttes sur son haut, ou sur le sol.  
>Harry, Ron, Ginny. Ses parents. Les jumeaux Weasley. La famille Weasley. Ses camarades de classe. Hagrid… Hagrid ?<p>

-Professeur, Hagrid est à Poudlard ?

-En effet. Il occupe le poste de garde-chasse de Poudlard, depuis l'incident de la Chambre des Secrets. Vous pourrez le voir durant les jours de cours, si vous le désirez.

Ce fut un soulagement. Mais trop petit. Elle a quitté ses meilleurs amis, sa famille, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Ils se sont quittés pour toujours, elle venait de le réaliser.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur, gardé par deux gargouilles.

-Mandragores.

Les gargouilles leur cédèrent le passage.  
>Apparut alors un sorcier, petit de taille, en bonnet et chemise de nuit. Il avait l'air fatigué, ensommeillé, mais ne semblait pas hostile à cette arrivée nocturne.<p>

-Ah…Albus ! Me diriez-vous pourquoi vous avez raté la cérémonie de Réparti…

Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte de la présence de Hermione aux côtés de Dumbledore. Celui-ci sourit et dit :

- Je crois que vous allez devoir nous laisser entrer. La discussion sera longue et vous ne me semblez pas prêt à rester debout pendant plus de deux minutes.

Le professeur avait raison. Le directeur se balançait inconsciemment d'avant en arrière, menaçant de tomber à tout moment.

Dippet se ressaisit, les invita à entrer et alluma les lampes de la pièce d'un seul mouvement de baguette.  
>La salle était circulaire, on s'y attendait, mais elle était tout aménagée de bois, et était moins chaleureuse qu'ultérieurement. Au dessus du bureau était disposé le Choixpeau magique, entre deux longues vitrines contenant des objets de grande valeur, à en juger la couleur éclatante des pierres précieuses, et la brillance des métaux ouvragés avec beaucoup de rigueur. L'épée de Gryffondor était la plus belle des pièces des vitrines.<br>Tous s'assirent autour du bureau, le professeur Dippet d'un côté, Dumbledore et Hermione d'un autre.

-Allons Albus, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je vous présente Miss Hermione Granger. Et c'est avec regret que je vous annonce le décès récent de ses parents.

-Toutes mes condoléances, jeune fille, lui adressa Dippet, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, mais également brillant d'une compassion sincère.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et lui adressa un demi-sourire triste.

-Miss Granger est une jeune descendante de Dagworth Granger

-Vous voulez dire Hector ? Le fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionnistes ?  
>S'exclama le directeur, impressionné.<p>

-En effet.

-Mais je pensais que lui et sa famille s'étaient installés hors de l'Angleterre…

-C'est exact, expliqua Dumbledore, en France, précisément. Miss Granger vient tout droit de l'institut de Beauxbâtons. Elle désire entamer sa dernière année ici, à Poudlard. Vous savez, depuis la perte de ses…

-Oh, n'en dites pas plus. Hector est un vieil ami à vous, ainsi qu'à moi. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'une Granger se joigne à nous, si cela peut l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Elle doit être bonne élève ! Horace ne la laissera pas passer inaperçue, je crois bien, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire, avant de se relever.

-Albus, nous oublions d'attribuer une maison à Miss Granger !

-Mais bien sûr…

-Accio !

Dippet attira vers lui le Choixpeau magique, et le tendit à Hermione :  
>- Mettez-le simplement sur vôtre tête, il décidera de votre maison, informa-t-il.<p>

Elle posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et attendit qu'il glissa jusque sur ses oreille. Ce geste lui était agréable, et lui rappelait tellement de choses qu'elle sourit de joie, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
>« Hermione Granger… Que dire, je vois énormément de qualités intellectuelles, beaucoup de volonté dans leur exploitation. Serdaigle vous aiderait énormément dans votre apprentissage… »<br>Ce discours était également très familier.  
>« Oh, mais je vois également un rare courage, du goût pour le risque, mais un altruisme unique ! Il n'y a pas de doute, vous êtes une… »<p>

-Gryffondor !

Le Choixpeau prononça à haute voix son dernier mot, avant de se ratatiner sur la tête de la jeune fille.

-Excellent, excellent…dit Dippet en récupérant le Choixpeau pour aller le ranger. Je vois donc qu'il ne reste plus qu'à vous accompagner à votre salle commune. Albus, voudriez-vous… ?  
>Dumbledore acquiesça.<p>

-Bien. Vous dormirez donc dans le dortoir qui vous sera attribué. Il va falloir que j'ordonne aux elfes d'installer un lit supplémentaire… Tout sera prêt une fois que vous serez là-bas. Demain matin, vous vous rendrez à la Grande Salle, et vous recevrez votre emploi du temps en même temps que vos camarades. Je chargerai un préfet de vous familiariser avec le château...

-Professeur, je n'ai pas de liste de fournitures, peut-être devrais-je aller en acheter…

-Voilà qui est embêtant… En ce qui concerne les manuels scolaires, il n'y a pas de souci, vous utiliserez des manuels ayant appartenu à d'anciens élèves. Ils sont un peu vieux, mais ils feront l'affaire en attendant que la commande de nouveaux livres arrive.

Dippet sortit un rouleau de parchemin d'un tiroir, une plume, et se mit à écrire :

-Vous bénéficierez donc des fonds d'aide aux élèves orphelins… Vos vêtements, robes de sorcier arriveront demain à six heures du matin. En ce qui concerne vos fournitures scolaires…vous avez déjà votre baguette, vous n'avez donc pas besoin de vous occuper du reste…Si j'écris un message où je montre bien le caractère urgent…oui, tout vous arrivera demain à sept heures du matin. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Bonsoir.

Hermione et Dumbledore laissèrent le directeur s'occuper de sa paperasse et quittèrent le bureau en silence.  
>Le château était paisible, silencieux. Hermione fut ravie de voir Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, traversant un mur en compagnie du Moine Gras.<p>

-Je suppose que vous aimeriez retrouver seule votre chemin dans le château.  
>Dumbledore devait sûrement avoir remarqué l'envie de Hermione de déambuler quelque peu dans les couloir.<p>

-Je ne suis pas censé accepter cela, mais vous avez mon autorisation, pour ce soir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, je vous fais confiance, Hermione.

Le professeur la quitta, empruntant des escaliers qui le mèneraient à des étages plus bas.

Elle était à présent seule. Elle profita de cet instant pour respirer à plein poumons, s'autoriser quelques larmes supplémentaires, et marcher là où la mèneraient ses pas. Elle était exténuée et triste, sa seule envie était de se retrouver dans un lit douillet, se cachant de son malheur sous sa couette. Mais elle avait également besoin de s'approprier ce nouveau monde. Elle n'y connaissait presque personne, et les rares individus dont elle avait le souvenir ne la connaissaient même pas…  
>Hermione se retrouva devant la bibliothèque, lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits. Elle était contente de voir que rien n'avait changé à Poudlard.<br>Soudain, des pas lointains se firent entendre. Puis une voix lança, dure :

-Hé ! Personne n'a le droit de se promener dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ! Lumos…

Une lueur illumina le visage du jeune homme.  
>-C'est la troisième fois en une semaine ! Pour qui tu te prends pour…<p>

Il se tut, interdit.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vue.

-Je suis nouvelle.

Le garçon se fit moins tendu. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et les traits de son visage se détendirent.

-Ton nom ?

-Hermione Granger.

-Jamais entendu parler.

Peut importe. Malgré la lumière insuffisante, Hermione pouvait voir le visage de son interlocuteur.  
>Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, mi-longs, et encadraient son beau visage assez pâle, aux joues légèrement creuses. De fines mèches tombaient devant ses yeux sombres aux longs cils, et certaines effleuraient sa mâchoire.<br>Un petit instant d'extase, puis elle sortit de sa rêverie.

-C'est normal, je viens de te le dire, je suis nouvelle !

-Si tu le dis…

Elle eut la vague impression d'être passée aux rayons X. Au soudain souvenir de ses propres conseils à Harry de fermer son esprit, elle fit de son mieux pour ne penser à rien.

-Quelle paranoïaque, ricana l'inconnu à voix basse.

Savait-il ce qu'elle tentait de faire ? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée.

-Laisse-moi t'accompagner jusqu'à ta salle commune, je suis préfet-en-chef…

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me guide !

-Je ne fais pas ça pour te faire plaisir, idiote. Que diraient les professeurs s'ils savent que je laisse filer des élèves en pleine balade nocturne ? J'ai reçu une médaille pour Services Rendus à Poudlard, et ce n'est pas toi qui va ternir mon mérite.

Il était froid, cassant.  
>Ouvrant la marche, il l'invita à la suivre.<br>Hermione en profita pour observer l'étranger. Il était grand, et marchait avec élégance. Sa cape virevoltait derrière lui. Il devait être mince, sa démarche étant légère. Elle ne pouvait n'en voir plus, la lumière n'étant pas à son avantage.

-Accélère le pas, ma ronde est normalement finie, et je meurs de sommeil !

Elle ne répondit pas et empressa quelque peu le pas en soupirant bien fort. Elle se rendit bientôt compte qu'ils n'allaient pas vers le septième étage :

-Je pourrai savoir où tu m'emmènes comme ça ?

Se tournant vers elle avec lenteur, il venait de se rendre compte de sa bêtise :

-Hum, j'ai omis un léger détail…

-On dirait ! Ma salle commune est derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame !

Hermione avait peur d'avoir gaffé. La Grosse Dame n'était peut-être pas encore là…Mais ce n'était pas ce qui étonna son accompagnateur :

-Tu es une Gryffondor ?

Le ton sur lequel l'inconnu prononça sa phrase révélait qu'il ne pouvait que ne pas apprécier la maison Gryffondor.

-Et je suppose que tu es un Serpentard.

-Exact.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder en chiens de faïence, avant que Hermione ne rompit le silence :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'y emmener. J'y vais. Merci quand même.

Elle s'en alla, d'un pas décidé, se dirigeant vers une tapisserie derrière lequel elle savait caché un raccourci.  
>« Zut… »<br>Elle se sentit bête lorsqu'elle découvrit un mur nu, lisse, sans passage. Tout ce qu'elle gagna à son geste fut un rire du jeune homme. Furieuse, elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers.  
>Sa course fut rapide, et elle se retrouva assez vite devant la Grosse Dame. Elle dut crier pour la réveiller. De mauvaise humeur, elle lança :<p>

-Je ne vous ai jamais vue.

-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, non plus ! Grogna Hermione.

- Désolée, mais je ne bouge pas sans mot de passe.

A bout, Hermione jura, et manqua de se casser l'orteil en donnant un coup de pied au mur de pierre.  
>S'asseyant à même le sol, elle se cacha le visage entre ses bras, déprimée. Cette journée était certainement la pire qu'elle ait connu. Elle commençait à somnoler, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix moqueuse :<p>

-J'oubliais, un nouveau ne connait pas le mot de passe de sa maison.

Hermione leva le visage, et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle reconnut le préfet-en-chef.

-Groin de porc, lança-t-il au tableau, qui pivota aussitôt, on peut dire que tu as de la chance que je t'ai suivie, qu'auraient pensé les Gryffondor d'une petite nouvelle qui dort devant sa salle commune… Bonne nuit, Granger.

-Je veux connaître ton nom.

-J'imagine que cela ne fera de mal à personne. Jedusor, Tom.

Avec un sourire goguenard, il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il apparut.  
>C'en était trop, pour ce jour-là. Elle venait de rencontrer Tom Jedusor. Une vague de terreur la submergea. Elle avait lu son journal. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, comment le Tom, dont elle avait lu le sombre quotidien, pouvait-il être le bel inconnu dont elle venait de faire la rencontre ? Le préfet-en-chef. Qui venait de recevoir une médaille d'Honneur. Pour avoir accusé Hagrid d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, certainement…<br>Elle resta assise pendant au moins une demi-heure à méditer sur sa journée. Elle se rendit compte que le tableau avait repris sa place initiale. Elle s'empressa de donner le mot de passe, monta au dortoir des filles, se jeta dans le seul lit qu'elle trouva vide, se roula en boule sous la couette et se laissa emporter par son sommeil agité par des rêves où elle voyait tous ses amis disparaître petit à petit, remplacés par le visage séduisant de Tom, qu'elle avait appris à craindre plus que tout.


	5. Premier jour

Chapitre 4

Premier jour

« Tu crois qu'il s'agisse encore d'une de leurs farces ?

- Je t'en prie… As-tu déjà vu cette fille dans les couloirs, au moins ? C'est impossible de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un dont tu ne peux pas prendre un…morceau. »

Des chuchotis montèrent, pendant quelques secondes.

- En tout cas, moi, je refuse de tomber dans une mascarade, décréta une voix féminine et dure, Levicorpus !

Tout s'enchaîna en une fraction de seconde. Hermione, à demi-consciente, se retrouva suspendue dans les airs, tête en bas, comme par un crochet invisible. Alertée, elle cria, luttant contre son débardeur qui descendait devant ses yeux, et vit avec effarement le petit groupe de filles qui la toisaient du regard.

- Je crois qu'on l'a réellement prise par surprise, dit une grande brune en chemise de nuit, c'est trop facile pour que ça soit l'œuvre des garçons.

- Tu as peut-être raison, approuva une jeune fille dont le visage familier déstabilisa Hermione. Qui es-tu ? Ajouta-t-elle à son otage.

- Je suis nouvelle, haleta-t-elle, je m'appelle Hermione Granger !

Le maléfice ayant été levé, elle regagna le sol, non sans être tombée. Les filles marmonnèrent de vagues excuses avant de se changer et de quitter le dortoir.

Encore déboussolée, Hermione mit du temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il restait encore une personne présente, et qui la toisait toujours.

Elle était assez petite de taille, et très mince aussi, elle la scrutait avec ses yeux noisette, le visage impassible.

« - Tu es sûre de ne pas faire partie d'un quelconque coup monté ?

- Je te jure que non. »

Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant, et sa peau parsemée de taches de rousseur.

- Je te dois au moins des explications, soupira-t-elle, visiblement rassurée. Ces dernières années, les garçons de Gryffondor utilisent le Polynectar que Damoclès a gagné, pendant le concours de potions qu'a organisé Slughorn… Ils viennent voir ce qui se passe dans les dortoirs des filles. Ils ne sont vraiment pas dignes de confiance, ces idiots, il faudra faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas accéder à nos chambres… Depuis un moment, je songe à saboter les escaliers…

Elle demeura pensive, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard hébété de Hermione.

- Au fait, je suis Ginevra Weasley. Appelle-moi Ginny. Habille-toi vite, on ne devrait pas arriver en retard pour nos premiers cours.

Hermione fit vite, réprimant un sourire pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Si elles ne se connaissaient absolument pas, au moins elle allait pouvoir avoir à ses côtés un visage qui lui rappelait celui de sa meilleure amie.

La Grande Salle était bondée. Les élèves étaient à table, devant leur petit-déjeuner, discutant de leur emploi du temps respectif, ou bavardant avec des camarades que l'été avait séparés.

A la table des professeurs, Hermione reconnut le professeur Slughorn, en pleine conversation avec Dumbledore et deux professeurs dont elle n'avait nul souvenir.

Elle soupira de tristesse. Elle avait l'habitude de venir chaque matin jusque cette salle, accompagnée de Harry et Ron, et, à l'occasion, de Ginny. Son aïeule la sortit de sa rêverie :

- Tu viens ?

Elle acquiesça, et la suivit jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor.

Ce fut très déstabilisant que de voir des visages inconnus en un lieu qu'elle était censée connaître comme sa poche. Elle vit cependant, tout comme pour sa nouvelle Ginny, que les ressemblances entre ses nouvelles connaissances et ses anciens camarades de classe pouvaient être frappantes elle reconnut entre autres un parent à Cormac Mclaggen, avec ses airs de suffisance et ses cheveux crépus. Il s'avéra être son oncle, Tiberius, qui s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il faisait partie du « génialissime club de Slug ».

Plus loin, assis tout seul, lisant un livre, était assis Bartemius Croupton. Hermione ne fut pas étonnée par son visage déjà altéré par la fatigue et ses cheveux séparés par une raie parfaitement droite et nette.

Elle était également fascinée par toutes les futures personnalités qui déjeunaient autour d'elles, qui ne savaient pas la notoriété qu'ils allaient acquérir plus tard. Elle vit Ambrosius Flume, à la table des Serdaigle, et sourit en repensant à la boutique de Honeydukes. Il était en pleine conversation avec Harkiss, Cicéron. Tout un livre lui serait dédié, pensa-t-elle. Elle poursuivit son petit jeu, se sentant de plus en plus à l'aise, croisant du regard l'arrière-grand-père de Cédric Diggory, qui lui fit un sourire jovial, ou encore en remarquant l'énorme silhouette de Rubeus Hagrid. Elle s'attira d'ailleurs des regards choqués lorsqu'elle se leva pour mieux le voir, souriante. Les gens le croyaient toujours responsable. D'ailleurs, personne ne le salua, ni croisa son chemin, sauf peut-être les élèves de Serpentard, qui le sifflèrent.

Hermione jeta alors un regard à leur table. La plupart des élèves étaient assis calmement, à discuter entre eux, mais l'extrémité du meuble était occupé par un groupe inhabituel –essentiellement des garçons. Tous étaient silencieux, concentrés sur leur repas. Nott jetait des regards furtifs aux alentours. Ce fut le seul qu'elle put reconnaître… Hormis le jeune homme dont elle avait fait la rencontre la veille.

Il était au centre du groupe, et mangeait lentement, le regard perdu, songeur. A la lumière du jour, il était plus facile de le détailler, bien qu'il fût trop loin. Il avait donc les cheveux d'un noir de jais, et ses yeux semblaient avoir la même teinte, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, qui dut réprimer un hoquet. Ginny l'arracha de sa contemplation :

- Dommage qu'il soit un Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Jedusor est peut-être beau à souhait, poursuivit-elle, mais il n'est pas très extraverti. La plupart des filles prenaient cette attitude comme celle de quelqu'un qui se veut mystérieux, mais en réalité, c'en n'est rien. Il passe son temps à travailler, et se réunit avec son groupe bizarre… Même pour un Serpentard, il est louche.

- Que veux-tu dire par louche ?

- On ne sait pas d'où il vient. Apparemment, il n'aura jamais connu sa famille, et il aurait vécu dans un orphelinat moldu, ce qui m'étonne, il est imbattable à toutes les matières qui puissent être enseignées ici, depuis sa première année, en plus. Il doit au moins avoir travaillé chez lui, avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

« Plutôt hâtive, comme supposition », pensa Hermione. Elle chercha Jedusor des yeux, mais il avait quitté la table des Serpentard.

Suivant son emploi du temps, Hermione assista à un cours de Botanique, où elle réussit à impressionner toute la classe en récitant toutes les propriétés connues des racines de mandragore, puis enchaîna avec un autre succès, en Métamorphose cette fois-ci, en parvenant à transformer dès le deuxième essai un lapin en tabouret, ce qui laissa le professeur Dumbledore admiratif. Une vingtaine de points pour Gryffondor furent gagnés grâce à elle, ce qui lui valut sourires et salutations de la part de ses camarades. Enchantée, elle alla déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny et de quelques autres filles au bord du lac, tout en faisant plus ample connaissance. Hermione prit soin de ne pas faire naître de doutes concernant son identité, et se contenta de raconter le récit auquel avait eu droit le professeur Dippet. Les filles, pour leur part, ne parlèrent quasiment que de garçons, prononçant de temps à autre des noms de famille que Hermione connaissait déjà.

En fin d'après-midi, les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers les cachots, pour leur dernier cours, partagé avec les Serpentard. Réalisant que le professeur Rogue n'allait pas être de la partie, Hermione se rendit au cours de Potions avec plus d'enthousiasme. Le professeur Slughorn l'accueillit avec une joie non dissimulée :

- Ho, ho, ho ! Mais regardez donc qui vient de rejoindre Poudlard, annonça-t-il, exagérément bruyant, Miss Granger ! J'espère que vous êtes aussi talentueuse que ce cher Hector ! Un vieil ami à moi, et un grand potionniste… Prenez donc place, très chère !

Il lui désigna la table située juste en face de son bureau. En s'asseyant et en jetant un coup d'œil à ses camarades, elle remarqua que les Gryffondor, derrière à sa gauche, lui lançaient des regards inquiets. Ginny vint lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas « y prêter attention ». Les Serpentard, eux, l'observaient avec satisfaction.

Hermione se rendit compte de la signification de tout cela lorsque Tom se dirigea vers sa place, qui lui paraissait être habituelle, c'est-à-dire aux côtés d'Hermione. La présence de celle-ci valut au nouveau-venu un froncement de sourcils, sans plus. Il s'assit, sortit ses affaires et attendit que le professeur démarrât le cours, ne prenant garde à sa voisine. Ce qui simplifiait les choses, selon elle. Un élève bruyant, bavard, ou dérangeant n'aurait pas été idéal comme voisin.

- Bien, commença Slughorn, vous savez tous que cette année est celle de vos ASPIC. Je ne vous cache pas que l'épreuve de Potions sera une des plus ardues et des plus exigeantes ! D'ailleurs, les mixtures au programme de cette année pourraient vous rendre fous par leur difficulté de préparation, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux

La classe parut s'agiter un bref instant, ce qui satisfit le professeur, à en juger par son air réjoui.

- Aujourd'hui, reprit-il, plus sérieux, vous allez me concocter un philtre régénérateur, à base de racine de mandragore. Un classique, pour le niveau ASPIC. Les étapes à suivre sont ici –il agita sa baguette vers le tableau, où des formules et des indications apparurent-, et tout ce dont vous aurez besoin est là –il pointa du doigt vers deux armoires entrouvertes, au fond de la salle. Dans une heure et demi, je passerai dans les rangs et vérifier votre travail.

C'est parti !

Hermione se précipita vers les armoires, connaissant déjà les ingrédients à prendre. Pendant qu'elle était en train de les rassembler dans ses bras, elle fut déconcentrée par des coupelles et des racines qui la bousculaient légèrement pour sortir du meuble. Elles flottaient dans les airs, dirigées vers la baguette qui les attirait.

Décontenancée, elle revint à sa table, et entreprit de toiser Jedusor.

Il fixait le tableau, et, à coups de sortilèges informulés, faisait parvenir à son chaudron les ingrédients. Les autres élèves étaient gênés, esquivant brusquement les projectiles sans pitié devant leurs obstacles.

Quant à Tom, il gardait le dos tourné vers eux, et ne jeta aucun regard derrière lui.

- Ça te gênerait de devoir marcher jusqu'aux armoires ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton sec.

- Oui.

Sa réplique ne fut ni cinglante, ni moqueuse. On aurait presque cru qu'il était officiellement dispensé.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Il n'y a que les Moldus et les Cracmols qui s'abaissent à utiliser leurs mains. J'ai une baguette, je peux tout faire avec.

Choquée, elle se tut. En effet, il faisait tout avec sa baguette : les racines étaient coupées par un couteau d'argent, manié par une main invisible. Les yeux de scarabée se posaient seuls sur la balance, et le touillage du chaudron était automatique. Lui se contentait d'observer le tout, et d'agiter son bâton magique à l'occasion. Il avait beaucoup d'avance.

Hermione se ressaisit. Elle s'empara de son vieux manuel de Potions, et entama son travail.

La préparation fut tellement absorbante qu'elle ne leva qu'une fois les yeux, pour voir où en étaient ses camarades. Ginny se fichait de la durée impartie, et prenait tout son temps pour vérifier ce qu'elle faisait. Les autres n'étaient guère plus avancés. Elle était donc en tête, avec Jedusor.

- Et le temps est…écoulé ! Annonça Slughorn.

Il commença par inspecter les tables du fond de la salle. Hermione en profita pour nettoyer sa place et refaire sa queue de cheval. Elle était satisfaite de son résultat.

Sa mixture était très fluide, et quasiment incolore, bien qu'elle dût l'être parfaitement, d'après le guide. Mais ce n'était pas grave, pensa-t-elle en voyant l'étrange consistance qu'avait la préparation de Jedusor. Celui-ci ne semblait pas très fier de sa défaite. Contre toute expression amère sur son visage, Hermione sourit.

Slughorn s'approchait d'elle, qui inspira profondément, prête à toute critique. Mais avant que le professeur ne fût à sa table, Jedusor tendit le bras vers le chaudron de sa voisine et y laissa tomber ce qui lui restait en poudre de racine. Il expliqua en se penchant vers elle, et à voix basse :

- Tu n'en as pas mis assez. Maintenant, elle sera absolument sans couleur.

Hermione ne fut pas frappée par le fait qu'il l'eut aidée, ni charmée par le ton qu'avait pris la voix de son interlocuteur. Non, c'était plutôt son regard qui était porté avec horreur sur la bague qui ornait le doigt de l'homme.

Sertie d'une pierre noire luisante, elle était frappée d'un bien étrange symbole. Un triangle, renfermant un cercle, lui-même encadrant un trait. Le tout ressemblait vaguement à un œil.

A cette vision, elle ne put empêcher les pages du journal de ressurgir dans son esprit :

« Merope Gaunt. Ma mère. Tom Jedusor. Mon père. C'est ce que m'annonça mon oncle, Morfin, ce crasseux sorcier se proclamant héritier de Serpentard, la bague noire à sa main. Il n'était pas digne de la porter. S'il était aussi puissant qu'il le disait, il n'avait qu'à éliminer ce ridicule aristocrate qui avait entaché l'honneur de sa famille.

Je n'allais pas repartir sans faire le travail jusqu'au bout. Je connaissais enfin mon père, autant en finir…

Ce ne fut pas plaisant du tout, de me rendre compte à quel point je ressemble à mon père. Frustrant, même. Quand il me vit, la peur altéra ses traits. Il avait raison de me craindre, puisque j'allais lui retirer sa vie. J'aurais peut-être pu l'épargner, lui et ses parents. D'ailleurs, ces derniers n'avaient plus de force physique, l'âge avait eu raison de leur sens. Mais il fallait que je me venge. Que je venge ma mère, bien qu'elle n'ait pas mérité mon acte. S'enticher d'un Moldu revient à refouler sa propre puissance, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait, l'idiote.

Que je venge la lignée de Salazar Serpentard, qui a eu le malheur, un jour, d'accueillir contre son gré du sang impur.

Désormais, mon devoir et mes débuts de succès sont gravés sur cette bague. »

-…Miss ?

Hermione cligna des yeux. Elle avait carrément quitté le cours. La main de Jedusor n'était plus devant ses yeux, remplacée par le visage inquiet de Slughorn.

- Qu'avez-vous, Miss ? S'enquit-il.

- R-rien, professeur, bredouilla-t-elle, cela m'arrive de temps en temps…n'y prenez garde. Je suis désolée.

- Allons, on n'a pas à s'excuser quand on fait d'aussi bonnes choses que vous, génie que vous êtes ! s'exclama le professeur, fier. J'offre dix points à Gryffondor pour votre potion parfaitement bien faite, et…cinq points pour Serpentard, j'ai bien remarqué le conseil de dernière minute de notre très cher Tom, dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil complice au concerné.

Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez y aller.

Les mains tremblantes, Hermione s'empara de son sac. Déboussolée, elle quitta les cachots en premier, et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du château.


End file.
